Naruto's Frozen Fun
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. After a mission of protecting an actress/daimyo, along with healing from it, all Naruto needs to do now is relax, and what better way to relax than walking around the new flowers of spring country, though he never expected to find a beautiful, half-naked woman laying on the ground, but being who he is, he just has to help her. Up For Adoption.


**Figured that I'd at least make a one-shot out of my challenge, just to get the ball rolling for a Naruto/Cave-girl pairing since there's hardly any of them for Naruto.**

 **Also, I'd like to point out that there aren't that many up-to-date caveman movies on fanfiction, but whoever adopts this possible story can post it how they want, if there is a caveman movie on here, other than 10,000 BC, then feel free.**

 **Naruto's Frozen Fun**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One-Shot Pilot**

 **Snow/Spring Country**

 **After the mission.**

Naruto was relaxed, at the moment the team was just resting after everything they went through, especially Naruto, but the doctors say he was allowed out for a walk, just to stretch his legs, since they didn't want him to strain himself with training, which he begrudgingly agreed to.

Taking a sigh, "I guess I can go and have a look at the flowers, since training is out of the question." At least with Koyuki's doctors, they allow him to go for a simple walk, unlike Tsunade, " _The old hag would've tied me to my bed, given the chance._ "

While Naruto was deep in thought, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, there laying on the ground, was an unconscious woman, though what really caught his eye was what the woman was wearing, she had on a leopard-skin bikini loincloth. (A.N. Use the cover for a better description, but with leather straps of boots, along with strips of worn cloth for a cloak.)

Seeing how beautiful, along with her skimpy outfit, the woman is, left Naruto a blushing mess, seeing her breasts jiggling slightly, showing she was breathing slowly, not seeing her have any weapons of any kind, Naruto slowly made his way towards her.

Getting close enough, he starts to slowly shakes her shoulder, trying to wake her up, which had a slow effect, "Hey, lady, are you okay," Looking up and around to try and see if there was anyone around, he looks back down to her with confusion, "Who are you and why were you laying here of all places?"

The young woman's eyes were fluttering, showing she was slowly rousing from her sleep, pulling his arm away so he doesn't surprise her too much, the woman sits up, rubs her head with a wince, then opens her eyes in shock, she suddenly stands up and begins to look around, as though she believes someone is chasing her.

Naruto, seeing how frazzled the woman was, gets up and gets her attention, "Whoa, whoa, easy lady, no-ones trying to get ya."

Looking at Naruto in confusion, she then looks around again, " _W-_ _What's going on, last I remember were a bunch of males trying to get me in the snow?_ " Was her thoughts, " _Also, what's this young boy saying, I don't understand him at all._ "

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Caveman Era**

It was the ice age time, the young woman that Naruto found was at this moment, running through the knee-high snow, trying to escape her pursuers, a bunch of male tribesmen wanting to mate with her, but she didn't want any of them, hence why she was running.

Yet it seems fortune favours her at the moment, since she dives into hiding under the snow, since the men ended up being attacked by the sabertooth tiger pack, luckily the snow is hiding her scent, so the tigers can't find her, taking their kill back to their family.

But that's where her luck ran out, turns out the tigers didn't just want to take their food home, but to also escape the blizzard that hit once the woman got out from her hiding place.

Causing the poor woman to walk in an unknown direction, while wrapping her cloak as close to her body for warmth as much as possible, but she was getting tired, suddenly, she fell to the ground, the snow covering her in snow, then she blacked out, before the snow started turning into ice, freezing her whole body in a block of ice, keeping her preserved and protected until the ice melted.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Which just so happened to be the moment when The Country of Snow became Spring, along with Naruto meeting her at the moment she wakes up.

Not knowing whats going on, the woman looks at Naruto in confusion, though Naruto just smiles, seeing as her eyes show an innocent curiosity, the young boy holds his hand out and says, "Here, come on, I'll take you to my team, maybe they'll be able to help you with me!"

Seeing such a bright smile, the woman couldn't help but smile back, she almost feels drawn to him, the way the young blond smiles almost makes her think of the sun, she then slowly takes Naruto's hand, hoping she could trust him in helping her.

Naruto smiles and begins leading her to where his team is, "Oh yeah, I'm Naruto by the way!"

Not understanding what he was saying, Naruto see's the confusion, "Man, you can't talk can you?" With the young women answering the question with a puzzled look.

Naruto then closes his eyes and hopes down with his arms and legs crossed landing in a sitting position, taking the hint, the woman sits down as well, not in the way Naruto did but she got comfortable, "Hmmm, Oh I know," Having come up with an idea, he clears his throat, gaining her attention, then puts his hands on his chest, "Naruto." He explains, not quiet getting, Naruto tries again, "NA-RU-TO."

The woman, getting the picture, begins repeating "Na-ru-to?" Getting Naruto to smile and nod, unfortunately (or fortunately) that correct answer caused the young woman to dive at him in a hug, accidentally making Naruto's face squish into her soft valleys, making the lad blush more.

The woman with a happy smile, looks down and see's the blush, not sure why, she has a closer look, "Naruto?" Causing their eyes to meet, allowing the woman to see Naruto's enchanting blue eyes, causing the woman to have an innocently beautiful smile, leaning forward, catching Naruto off guard, she begins to kiss him.

All the while, she pulls away and brings Naruto into a loving hug, while thinking in her language, " _I've found the perfect mate!_ " Since all she really wanted from her tribe was someone who truly loves her and wanting to be with her, not just as a trophy.

But not only that, she managed to see it all through Naruto's eyes, his kindness and compassion, not only that but the strength to become stronger for his love ones, yes, to her, Naruto is the perfect one to be her mate.

Naruto, getting over his shock at being kissed by this unknown beauty, gains his bearings, "Oookay~ we've made some understanding, now what about your name?" Wanting to move on from that surprising experience, the woman looks confused again.

Sighing, Naruto begins again, hands on his chest, "Naruto..." Then motions towards her.

Seeming to get the idea, the woman made grunts and groans sounds, as if to say that was her name.

Naruto, not sure if he should try to pronounce such a strange name, begins thinking, that is until something red caught his eye, looking towards it, he see's a flower, trying to think what the name for it was, since his friend Ino keeps talking him and/or Shikamaru into helping with her family flower shop.

Ruffling his hair, trying to think of it, until it came to him, "Oh yeah, that flower's name is an Oriental Lily, but I think Lily would be a perfect name for ya, since it's the flower I found you laying next to."

Wondering what he was talking about, with Naruto knowing she doesn't quiet understand, yet, he explains slowly by pointing to the flower, "Lily."

With the woman understanding, she points towards it to, "Lily." Getting a nod from Naruto, he then points towards her, "Lily." Getting slightly confused.

Naruto began again, taping his chest, "Naruto," then points towards the flower, "Lily," then he points towards her, "Lily."

Now seeming to understand that Naruto was trying to name her after the flower, telling her that he see's her as beautiful as the flower and since he couldn't understand her name, from what she's hearing, he gave her a new name, thinking things through, she agrees, since it seems life has granted her a new chance, so a new name would be appropriate, so a new chance at living life how she wants to live it, and right now she wants to live it with her new mate, Naruto.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this One-Shot, hopefully someone will adopt it and build it up, or make their own version, remember, this is just to get people interested into Naruto being paired with a sexy cavewoman, since there aren't a lot of these kind of Naruto pairing.**

 **Also if you want to turn it into a harem, then it's up to whoever adopts.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or 10,000 BC.**


End file.
